victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
TVF Gang
The TVF Gang is a group of people who regularly go on the Truly Victorious Forum and chat there. This gang consists of Ciria, Vilo, Liz, Grace, and MLH. Moments: *They regularly chat on the chat-box. *They have trolling parties.trololololol. *They all love chocolate. was stupid but whatever. What if I don't like chocolate? What if I detest it? Then what. Is this suddenly wrong? Right. But it's not since I love chocolate. Haha. *Grace said this ship consisted of all her very best friends. (Excluding 3 others). *All of these users were the first people Grace was friends with. *They play Truth or Dare all the time. *They all heard each other's voices. *Grace told each one of these users her real name. *They always have a blast together. *All of these users know what grade Grace is in. *They always plot against each other as a joke. *After Vilo, Grace, and Liz told them personal things, they all comforted each other. *You don't want to know what they talk about. xD *They stick with each other through thick and thin - or at least try to. *They enjoy torturing each other by creating random, stupid ships with trolls. *They love codenames and create lots of them for lots of people. *They enjoy doing whatever they enjoy doing together which is often random ramblings. Vilo loves FairyHumper!!! *They all know about the special CBox and love rambling there so no one can see their weirdness. lolololol *Theeeey alllllllll looooooove trololololololing, but only on the forum. Trivia: *They are all close best friends and each have pairings with each other individually. :*Cilo :*Ciz :*Ciraceyn :*Lilo :*Mrs.Liria :*MissVilo :*Lizoward :*Lizyn :*Garace :*Cizyn *They always support each other, have a blast together, and will continually do this. *Grace has called all of these people weenies (even if she loves them). She has never called any other users weenies before. *They all have seen pics of each other. *They all have twitters.Grace likes adding stupid trivia. Liz enjoys stupid trivia. /nods/ *Grace calls them all her b******, except MLH. She calls MLH her candy cane. *They all ship Vat. Oh wait... Vilo doesn't.. Oh wait, yeah he does! He loves Vat with all his heart. <3 *They love slashes. /yeaaaah/ *Only one of them has their IVs - inside joke between Cizyn. Gracey is that one. This is the story. All five had their IVs originally, but MLH and Vilo lost theirs to each other. Then Vilo stole Ciria's. Then he stole Liz's. Gracey did the safe thing before hers was stolen by drinking a special potion that will make her keep her IV forever. Ciria and Liz currently are "mad" at Gracey for this. Official Stuff: *'Official Place': Chat-box on Truly Victorious Forum. *'Official Game:' Truth or Dare, because they all have played Truth or Dare together before. *'Official Animal: '''Bunnies, because they are fluffy, sweet, and cute, which describes the friendship they have together. *'Official Song''': Rock 2 It by Corbin Bleu since no one has heard of it except for Liz and other Corbin Bleu fans. Also, TVF Gang rocks and are semi-dirty people and this song just screams them. Family Tree Basically, Liz and Ciria are married to each other. They adopted Vilo and Gracey. Sure, Vilo is older than both of them and Gracey only a year younger, but the two have this magical Fountain of Youth that makes them become young again so Vilo is actually younger than them. Anyways, Vilo is currently dating MLH. Gracey is dating FO but FO isn't a part of the TVF Gang, but we kind of have to let you know who Gracey is dating. So yeah, that's it. :P Screencaps: TVFGangLOL.png PromeTVF.png tvf1.png cizilo.png P PE PEN PENI PENIS PENI PEN PE P V VA VAG VAGI VAGIN VAGINA VAGIN VAGI VAG VA V S SE SEX SE S Category:Ciria Category:Graceyn Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:InsaneBlueberry Category:IVilo Category:Group Pairings Category:Friendship Moments Category:Friendships Category:Canon